


野玫瑰

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [24]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 和玫瑰有关的故事，并不全是甜蜜的花了很多心血的一篇，我也很喜欢这个故事
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	野玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.8.24

上

所有人都觉得我是生气了出来散心。  
我确实为这件事生过无数次气，吵过无数次架，有理有据的争论过，冷战过，无理取闹过。这是事实，所以他们觉得我生气也不是没有道理。  
但是这次我没生气，真的没有，我很平静。

就算是现在有点不高兴，也全然是因为公交迟迟不来。  
太阳这样毒辣，这里连个凉棚都没有。M5（哪年？）你要是再不来，我就要被烤到六分熟了，我也不好吃，司机师傅你自己看着办吧。其实相声也不全是假的，现在也许就是老老年。

这两天一直都是这么热，我就盼着下场暴雨。干脆利落的一场暴雨，天阴的让人昼夜不分，不能一直这样糊涂下去，闪电要毫不含糊的劈开混沌未明。必须是暴雨，雨点最好还带上些视死如归的气势，妄图砸穿地面。我就想这样痛痛快快的感谢一次北京的排水系统。  
只可惜这酷暑似乎长的没有尽头。

罢了，罢了，不抱怨了。这点小苦头算得了什么呢？拴娃娃的人里多的是一个头一个头磕上去的，我怎么能多等一会儿公交就受不了？

其实我去妙峰山也不是去拴娃娃。我们两个大男人在一起，就是把老娘娘拴回来也不可能有娃娃。  
我就是想往远处走走，远离城市，远离相声，远离一切好的坏的人际关系，远离高峰。为什么偏偏要去妙峰山？我其实知道理由，左不过就是因为心里还存着一丝念头，想去看看玫瑰山谷。

和高老师合作没多久，我们俩就约着在外面合租了个房子，就是现在还在住的这个。其实两个人都有点别样的心思，但谁也不敢捅破了那层窗户纸，生怕连朋友的没得做。  
那年6月中旬的某一天，家里突然停了电，我俩的生活就颓废了起来。说颓废也不太对，大概是有点荒唐。空调开不了，他就天天光膀子加大裤衩，躺在床上晒月亮。有几天他还发挥了点儿苦中作乐的精神，晚上热的睡不着，就打着空气给我唱快板，“年轻人搞对象，要是没电搞不上！”这完蛋玩意，是搞不上。你不表白能搞上吗？  
没灯的晚上太难熬，我心里斗争了半天，最后还是从后台偷回来一个大手电。那手电估计是看家护院用的，光强到可怕，打开的那一瞬间，不开玩笑，我真的听到了对面楼里某户人家的惊呼。我把我们俩的几件衬衣叠在一起蒙在上面，柔和了许多，而且还带上点爱的光芒。算了，我收回刚刚那句话，有个屁的爱的光芒。这么惨的境遇全都怪他。本来这个月的电费轮到他交。我想着这个月没什么开支的地方，就放心的留了点零花钱，其他全存了死期。谁成想月初他姑姑家聘闺女，他随了三百块钱的礼，还专门回去了一趟。这下谁也没钱交电费，可不就得靠手电筒过活了么？  
让我动存款啊？不可能，我又不傻。他自己想办法吧。

在一种很微妙的气氛中下，过了五六天奇妙日子。有天晚上我说一个人安安静静看会儿月亮，他也要来搅乱我。他趿拉着鞋进卧室，带来一丝很淡的花露水的味道，小心翼翼地问我怎么还不睡。  
我说：“我看看咱家吊灯。”  
见我开玩笑，他似乎也放松了一些，他说：“这灯倒是好，不用交钱，就是缺个角。”说完话还蹭过来贴我的胳膊，贴就贴呗，他刚洗澡，我一身汗，也不知道我俩吃亏的到底是谁。  
就那样待了一会，他突然又没头没尾的来了一句。“小栾，你知道‘今晚的月色真美’是什么意思吗？”莫名其妙，我当然没听说过。他也没太失望，只说第二天要带我去妙峰山看花。

嗐，之后就……收获了一个带着玫瑰甜香的吻。再然后，就那样了呗，糊里糊涂的过到现在了。

谢天谢地，在我把自己弄的挺臊得慌的时候，M5路终于来了。

我和售票员说，我要去妙峰山，大姐还挺奇怪我怎么一个人去。妙峰山，要么是小情侣去看玫瑰，要么是小夫妻去求孩子，我混入其中，确实有点奇怪。

可是，我昨晚问过他，他也没打算陪我。

我和他说，“我的东西有点多，明早的时候你送我吗？”  
我和他说要记得交电费，可以从我们存的钱里拿。  
我还嘱咐他要早点起来收拾家，去早市买菜买水果。  
我问他，阿姨喜欢吃什么，我会来登门拜访。  
他也不言语，就直愣愣的瞧我。我就奇了怪了。我还冷静的很呢，怎么他先委屈上了？莫非我真的又无理取闹了，他才高兴吗？

两三年了，他还是这么莫名其妙。

厨房里水滚开的尖叫声适时的响起，我顺利逃离。打了半盆热水，又从卫生间角落的大红桶里舀出四五瓢凉水，水温正好。谁知道我还能不能再回这个家了？还给谁省水啊？去他大爷的，老子要干干脆脆的洗个痛快。

闹铃响起的时候是七点半，他已经不在家了，留下张字条说已经去火车站接他母亲去了。上次告诉我是中午的火车，这么早就接站去了？  
不敢送我罢了。这个怂包。

从我们合租的房子回我父母家，这条路我因为同一个原因走过不下十次。轻车熟路。  
见我一个人大包小包的出现在门口，我那亲爱滴妈妈都知道这是怎么回事。  
“高老师他妈妈又来看他了啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“唉。你看看你这轴脾气，爸妈给的一分钱都不拿了。老大不小了还和人家高老师合租，这都租了多少年了！家里又不是没钱，你先用我们的钱交个首付，以后有钱了再还给我们不就得了。现在使性子要独立，到娶媳妇的时候要是没房子啊，见丈母娘的时候有你哭的。”  
“妈……”

不是我轴，不肯要家里钱。是我们俩一直在攒钱，说攒够了首付就一起买房。刚在一起一年多的时候，天天想着能买个属于我俩的新房，全都想好了。要个九十多平的，两室一厅。卧室最好要有个面朝南的大窗户，早上一起睡到太阳晒屁股。另一个房间就当做书房，摆上一整面墙的大书柜。他总说要好好装修一下卫生间，一定要安装个好的淋浴，绝对不再拿瓢洗澡了。  
刚开始攒房钱的时候，我俩也总去逛逛家居市场。这是挺鼓舞人心的一项活动。这个水池应该是我们家的，那个窗帘放在客厅倍儿有面儿。新家似乎已经在眼前了。每次见到很精美的玻璃淋浴房，高峰就开始说荤话，说要买个宽敞结实的，能把人按在上面想干什么干什么的。  
没个正行。

现在倒是很少做这种傻事了，去看再多次也没用，买不起家具，也买不起房。就每个月去银行存钱的时候，还能感觉到我们还有一个买房的目标。

其实每个月去存钱这个行为也挺傻。

中

公交车还在晃晃悠悠。困了。思考和回忆也是很累人的，我现在很想就这样靠着椅子补一觉。

车到站，又上来几个人。  
我几乎都要睡着了，结果刚刚上车的一对小夫妻在我面前站定，看到他们我清醒了不少。车上的空座还很多，我不知道他们为什么非要站在这里。难不成是看中了我坐的这块风水宝地？这感觉很别扭，我还是决定让座。谁成想，我刚一起身，他们二人连忙将我按住。  
男人开了口，说：“我们去拴娃娃，还是站着辛苦一点好，显得心诚。”  
好吧。  
真的心诚，哪用显得？再说了，拴娃娃这种封建迷信，二十一世纪的新新人类，还真的信啊？还是早日去医院靠谱。

他们两人还真就赖在我这里不走了，站得直挺板正，毫不留情地将我包围起来。这是他们给我的包围圈，是我认识的所有人组成的包围圈，是高峰给我划定的包围圈。  
是我自己画地为牢。

到站下车。我可真的没想到二十多站公交居然只走了不到半个小时？真是很神奇。

这趟旅程挺不值得的。景色和我租的房子几乎一样，要我说，都算不上是景色。真是无聊。可是来都来了，我也不想现在再回家听我妈催婚的唠叨，只好顺着路随便走走。  
沿街一排红砖房，爬山虎一直蜿蜒着爬了五层楼，真厉害，可惜没有成功登顶六楼。路边种着两排杨树，沙沙的响。我感觉全世界的蝉都在同一时间开始叫嚣，其他昆虫也不消停。总之，很吵。

又走了一段路，有户人家的小院子里种着一丛玫瑰花，闻起来挺甜。有个五六岁的小男孩垫脚想摘朵花，被刺到了，疼得直哭。他长得真像高峰，哭得又可怜，我实在挪不动脚。我走过去抱住他哄了两句，含住他的小手指给他吸吸血。他终于不哭的时候，我站起身来打算离开，突然发现身边围了一圈小孩。男的女的，大的小的，拉着手围成一圈绕着我转。  
“栾叔叔。栾叔叔。我们在找爸爸，你见过我们的爸爸了吗？”小蝌蚪找爸爸吗？  
我见过啊。他是我的爱人。  
我想去抓住他们的手，让他们别再这样转下去了，太晕。指尖碰到的那一刻，他们却像肥皂泡破裂一样消失了。

取而代之的是一个苍老而有力的手攥住了我的手腕。“栾博，你见到高峰了吗？我在找他。还有我的儿媳，和我的孙孙？你见过吗？我在找他们。”  
我见过高峰。他是我的爱人。  
“不，他不是。他只是你的搭档。”  
不，不是这样的。他是我的爱人，是我的爱人……我在疯狂的摇头，似乎这样就能把刚刚听到的话语都甩出脑袋。  
手腕一痛，她使劲拽了下我，毫无防备的倒了下来。地面没有我想象中的坚硬，或者说，这根本不是地面，我顺着她的力量，直接陷了进去。

又是一片新天地。

这是个礼堂，充斥着笑声和酒杯相碰的声响。“愣什么神儿呢？”我妈推了我一下，催我赶快喝完手中的酒。高峰妈妈满脸笑容的拉过我的手，说以后家里就是两个儿子了，叫我不要见外。  
我父母，他父母，还有些老人长辈，咋加上我师父师娘，都坐在这一桌。全都是文化人，吉祥话说的一个都不重样的，什么百年好合白头偕老情投意合永结同心天作之合琴瑟合鸣…………一个个词从耳朵进来，不知道经过了什么奇妙反应，我咂咂嘴能尝出甜味。

一圈轮下来，我爷爷最后一个发言。  
我听见爷爷说，祝你们早生贵子。

就这样惊醒。我还坐在公交车上。

全都不挨着。

公交车还在晃晃悠悠。刚刚的梦境似乎在迅速的离开脑海。小孩子的脸也看不清了，老婆婆的面容也模糊起来，婚礼的礼堂在我眼前只剩下白茫茫一片。唯有婚礼上高峰的样子，无比清晰，甚至周身还有光芒环绕。和我身上一样的白西服，口袋里插着一朵玫瑰花，不是那种华而不实的西洋玫瑰，就是朵野玫瑰，能做成糕点的那种野玫瑰。

“各位乘客，终点站，涧沟，到了，请您从前后门下车，下车请刷卡。We are arriving at……”  
这次是真的到站了。坐了29站，真的，我真的是个勇士。

又顶着太阳走了将近半个小时，用汗给自己洗了个澡。这儿全是土路，风一刮土全都扬起来，和汗水完美的融合。我现在就像只湖底的泥鳅，又湿又臭。

有一株野玫瑰在路的转角处探出头。转过弯去，我这整个一上午的辛苦都是值得。  
三万朵？五万朵？要我说得有十万朵。没有想象中的过于商业化的场面，只是一丛连着一丛的玫瑰，漫山遍野的开着。有单瓣的，重瓣的，红的，粉的，花骨朵，盛开的，凋谢的……说个很俗套的比喻，真的就像是成千上万的小姑娘迎风起舞。每一个姿态都不同，有那种矫揉造作的，也有楚楚可怜的，本来还想再说点文化人的词，容我想想。

顺着小路漫无目的地闲逛，突然就开始恍惚，好像也是个闷热的夏天，和谁交换过一个玫瑰味的吻。我知道，我脸上一定挂着很诡异的笑容。

这上万朵玫瑰中间，我发现有两朵格外可爱。没有什么原因，就是可爱。同一根枝杈，分出来这两朵小花。我看到它们的第一眼就知道，这是我的玫瑰花。它们是属于我的，有个声音在脑袋里叫嚣，好吧，那就把它们带回家。

下

回去的路还是那条路，我却感觉比来时还要难熬。直奔剧场，幸好没耽误演出。今天不知道怎么的，高峰在后台一直支支吾吾的，半天没讲清楚。  
我索性什么都不想听了，跑到角落里坐个小马扎，硬是熬到了上场。

下班回家，在后台换掉大褂。手一摸裤兜，被刺了一下。这才想起我还带了两朵小玫瑰回来。我看了眼身旁光裸着后背的高老师，傻小子的心思又冒出来了，偷偷地握在手上，想趁着一个亲吻送给他。  
还未动手，他先开了口。“你先回吧。我今天有事，不能送你了。”  
嘿，这话说的，今天早上没事，也没送我啊。还留个骗人的小纸条。

这小玫瑰突然有点烫人了。

“干嘛去呀？”  
我今天很想追问到底。我知道，只要我问，他就会说，他从不对我撒谎。

“我妈今天来。”  
“又安排了场相亲。推不掉。”接下来就是语无伦次的解释，什么老人们年纪越来越大了，说什么小孩子，什么互相理解。说什么走走过场，让我放心。车轱辘话，听过百遍，我能倒背如流。

我听见自己的声音说，“好。”

小玫瑰还攥在我手里。我递给了他，“给，妙峰山拴回来的玫瑰。相亲顺利。”  
他又开始委屈，像昨晚一样，莫名其妙。  
该委屈的是谁？我不知道。

——

所有人都觉得我是生气了。  
但是这次我没生气，真的没有，我很平静。

——

今天是嘉宝洗三，也是徐老师出院。想着他们肯定是手忙脚乱，我就也想去帮帮忙。没想到高老师已经基本处理好了，打发我到角落坐着。

没什么事做的我就跑去看看小嘉宝。她真的好小一个小豆丁，可爱极了。像是知道我来了，伸胳膊蹬腿的和我打着招呼。我们就这样隔着很多层玻璃交流了一会儿。

偶然间我看到，她的小手腕内侧，有一个红红的小圆点，也不太圆，不是很规则的形状，像朵小花。

这样的胎记我看着太眼熟了。

盆盆的腰上也有个胎记，一朵小小的玫瑰花。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 到这里为止，长长短短一共创作了25篇高栾同人文。水平不高，词不达意，感谢你们不嫌弃。  
> 现在是2020年9月，疫情时期回坑欧美，翻译了几篇文章，除此之外没有任何产出。一直没什么好的灵感，学习任务又增多了，就没有动笔。野玫瑰是我个人很喜欢的一篇，也是我花了比较多时间来打磨的一篇，用它来结尾，我觉得很合适。  
> 如果以后我心里又有了好故事，大概还是会想要讲给大家听的，到时候见哦！我爱你们啦！！


End file.
